Jack and Papa Spencer
by mswriter07
Summary: Hotch is shot and/or stabbed as the BAU is closing out a case. Spencer and Jack visit him in the hospital. Now has a second chapter added. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner, head of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, laid in his hospital bed after a bad run in with their suspect. He knew he was going to live but there were only two people he wanted to see that he hadn't seen since he was admitted a few hours previous - his son, Jack Hotchner and his secret lover, Dr. Spencer Reid. They were progressing nicely considering the FBI's policies and restrictions on relationships within the department.

An hour later, Jack ran into the room with a slightly awkward Dr. Spencer Reid following behind. He wanted to run to Hotch too but he held himself back not knowing how to act. Jack was bouncing at the side of the bed and he looked at Reid, "Papa, can you lift me up so I can see Daddy?"

Hotch groaned out, "What do you say Jack?"

Jack saw his dad becoming more alert and he asked, "Please Papa?"

Spencer went around the bed to lift Jack up and he let a sad smile show behind Jack. Aaron saw and said quietly, "This is not your fault Spencer. It was the unsub's fault, not yours."

"I'm still very sorry." Spencer said quietly as Jack got comfortable beside Hotch's body.

Aaron nuzzled Jack's hair as Jack got comfortable against his shoulder, luckily it was the opposite one he got shot in. He looked at Spencer and said, "You're not to blame Spence."

"I know statistically that I'm not responsible but I wish I was quicker."

Hotch raised his hurt arm and carded his fingers through Spencer's long hair. "You cuffed the unsub and threw him in the back of Morgan's truck, rather impressively, I might add. You did really well in the field today under the circumstances."

"Thank you Aaron." Spencer said as he leaned into his lover's touch of reassurance.

Aaron grinned and put his arm back down before the pain started in earnest. He glanced at Jack on his good side and then he looked at Spencer. "How long have you had the little squirt today?"

Jack laughed and looked at his dad as he said, "I'm not a squirt. Papa says I'm growing big and strong for my age so I'm a big boy now."

Aaron kissed the top of Jack's hair and said, "Okay. You're a big boy."

"Love you Daddy."

Aaron tightened his hold on Jack and said, "Love you too Jack. Always." Aaron looked up at Spencer and asked again, "How long have you had the big boy today?"

"As soon as Jessica came here so four hours, thirty-seven minutes, and twenty-eight seconds."

"I wanted to be with Papa and no one else but you Daddy." Jack answered from where he was tucked in.

"Did you call Spencer Papa in the waiting room when you saw him?"

"I think I called him Papa Spencer. Sorry Daddy."

"It's okay Jack. You didn't do anything wrong. Have you been good for Papa?"

"He's been excellent considering the circumstances. I've been showing him how he learns as he plays and a few of my magic tricks." Spencer grinned.

"That's good."

"Papa needed distractions too Daddy. He wouldn't stop pacing or biting his lip like he does when he's anxious and nervous."

"Did the team have a lot of questions?"

"They did but I told them not until you were with me would we answer any questions."

"Aunt Jessica almost took me back to her house but I wouldn't let go of Papa. He stood up for all three of us Daddy. It was cool."

"And I missed it?" Aaron laughed.

"You'll see it again Daddy." Jack said.

"That deserves a treat when I can get released."

"I tried getting them to let me take you home but they want to observe you overnight so Jack and I will pick up at ten."

"Good. We've got a lot of work to do."

"For now though. Get some rest and Jack and I will be at the house. First thing in the morning we'll be here." Spencer said.

"Good. Now come here."

Spencer recognized the sound of his lover's voice a tone deeper than usual and he asked, "In front of Jack?"

"Kiss him already Papa."

Aaron chuckled and said, "Looks like it."

Spencer walked around the bed and gave Aaron and chaste kiss on the mouth. Aaron tugged the shirt and kept Spencer where he was as he deepened the kiss before letting Spencer go. "I should be getting Jack home and in bed so morning comes faster for us all."

"That's a good idea. Tell the team I told you to tell them to go home and get some rest. I'll be home tomorrow and we can answer their questions and see where it goes from there."

"Will do. Come on Jack. Let's go so I can read some more of your bedtime story."

Jack eased over Aaron and Spencer picked him up and Jack wrapped his legs around Spencer's waist so he wouldn't be put down. "More dragons and princes and princesses?"

"We can read more of that one if you want." Spencer grinned.

"Good night Daddy." Jack said.

"Good night Aaron." Spencer leaned down and gave him another chaste kiss and Aarong kissed his son's hair.

"Sleep tight you two. I love you guys."

"Love you too Daddy."

"Love you Aaron. See you in the morning." Spencer said and he took Jack downstairs and went the waiting room with Jack still wrapped around him tight. "Aaron wants everyone to go home and rest. He'll be released in the morning and that's when we'll answer your questions."

Jessica walked over to Spencer and Jack and went to take Jack out of Spencer's arms but Jack tightened his grip. "I'm going home with Papa so he can read me a bedtime story and morning gets here faster."

"I've got bedtime stories at my house. You like Clifford and Dr. Suess."

"I do but he reads me stories from inside his brain about dragons and princes and princesses and about how to be noble and good like Daddy." As Jack talked he pointed to Spencer's head and grinned.

"I'm going to take him home so he can sleep in his own bed and we'll see you in the morning." Spencer said firmly as he tightened his own grip on Jack. "Any questions go to Aaron but I wouldn't disturb him tonight."

Jessica kept her face neutral but Spencer knew she didn't like the idea about his and Aaron's relationship and Aaron's level of trust with Jack. "Fine." She turned around and stomped to a seat.

The rest of Spencer's colleagues had watched the spat and Jack's reluctance to go back to Jessica once he had Spencer around. Garcia walked over to Spencer where he stood with Jack and said, "Go home and get some rest. Read Jack his favorite bedtime story and come back rested."

"Thanks Penelope. See you all in the morning after Hotch is released."

As Spencer walked out to his car with a seat for Jack in the backseat, Jack said quietly, "You don't call Daddy Hotch anymore."

Spencer glanced down at the little boy and said, "Not very often. Mainly in my work setting I do."

"Okay." Jack got comfortable so they could get home quicker.

The next morning, Aaron, Spencer, and Jack were surrounded by their team and Morgan asked, "How long?"

"Three years, two months, three weeks, and four days." Spencer replied.

Aaron ran Spencer's timeframe through his head and realized that Spencer didn't include the late nights after cases before they defined their relationship officially. Aaron grinned and said, "Sounds about right."

Rossi looked over the small family, knowing that's how they looked at themselves and realized that even with the age difference and Hotch having Jack and the difference in their personalities that two would be alright in the end. They brought out the best in other. "Congratulations you two." Rossi said as he shook their hands and pulled them into a group hug.

Reid pulled back first and Hotch followed but they both had grins on their faces. Jack tugged on Spencer's pant leg and Spencer lifted him up into his arms. "They aren't going to get in trouble are they Uncle Dave?" Jack asked innocently.

"Something can be worked out." Rossi said as he patted Jack on the back.

"Good. My Daddy and Papa work very hard at their jobs."

"We know they do." Rossi laughed. He was getting a kick out of Jack's arguments to keep Hotch and Reid on the team.

The Assistant Director of the FBI came into their offices and saw everyone gathered around Agents Hotchner and Dr. Reid and Hotch's son Jack. "What's going on?"

Rossi looked over at her and said, "Just meeting the family."

The Assistant Director walked over to the team and saw Jack resting on Reid's shoulder as he worked on convincing Rossi not to fire his daddies. She couldn't help but grin as Spencer now looked like a grownup and Aaron looked happy. She said, "You both had a long couple of days so go home and rest. Agent Hotchner you're on medical leave for two weeks, unless otherwise stated with a doctor's note from the Bureau doctor and Dr. Reid, go home, rest and spend some time together. Report back in a couple of days."

The team all looked at the AD and Spencer sat Jack back on his feet and held his hand out so Jack could hold it. They went over to his desk and he picked up his satchel and a few books for Jack to read on his own. The two returned the group and the AD continued, "When Agent Hotchner returns from leave then we'll have a meeting."

Jack lightly tugged on her suit jacket and asked, "They're not getting fired are they?"

She knelt down to his level and said, "No Jack but the meeting is necessary. They're two of the best we have that work here."

"Okay." Then Jack turned back to Spencer and held his hand again.

Down in the car after Jack was buckled in his seat looking at one of the books Spencer bought, Aaron leaned over and pulled Spencer into a kiss and said, "That went better than expected. The team is happy and Jessica will learn and we still have our jobs."

"Jack has good communication skills."

Aaron grinned and said, "Yes he does. Now let's go home."

Jack just smiled into his book. He liked seeing his dads happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Aaron was in the kitchen making a light lunch when his son Jack came in to the room. He looked at his dad in his sling and working one handed and he asked, "Daddy where's Papa?"

"He needed to take a nap so he's sleeping little man." Hotch replied as he spooned some mac 'n' cheese into two bowls.

"Are you and Papa going to get married like you and mommy were?"

"Why do you ask that Jack?"

"Because Papa's been around for a really, really long time but you don't wear rings or anything. At school most of the mommies and daddies wear rings and have the same names as us kids."

Aaron thought for a minute and then asked, "So you'd want Papa's name to be Spencer Reid-Hotchner…."

Jack interrupted and said, "You forgot the doctor. He's a doctor Daddy."

"So Dr. Spencer Reid-Hotchner? You want him to have our last name?"

"And I want his too if he's gonna be here with you."

"I'll think about it." Aaron said as he put spoons into the cooling bowls.

As Jack sat at the table he said, "And you need Papa's name too."

Aaron grinned and said, "I'll think about that too and I'll talk to Papa about all of this."

"Cool." Jack grinned.

That night while Aaron and Spencer were getting ready for bed Aaron said, "Jack was talking to me at lunch today and he had a good point."

Spencer propped himself up on his side and he asked, "What was he talking about?"

"He was talking about us getting married."

"Married?"

"Jack wants your name to be, and he emphasized the doctor part of your title," Aaron grinned and continued, "But he said he wants your name to be Dr. Spencer Reid-Hotchner."

"He wants me to take your name?" Spencer asked curiously.

"And he wants us to take your name. He wants us to be a family in all of it's sense."

"I know we've been together for a long time but are we sure?"

"Spencer, we've been together for five years, seven months, two weeks, and three days. I'm sure of this. I just didn't know where Jack stood with us possibly taking that step in our relationship."

"What about our jobs?"

"Our jobs are fine and if they don't work out then we can teach or whatever we want to do."

"Should we just take Jack to Vegas or have our team around for the ceremony?" Spencer asked going into planning mode.

"The team would kill us if they weren't there but no more talking tonight. We'll figure this out and go from there." Aaron pulled Spencer down for a kiss and Spencer returned it.

"I love you Mr. Reid-Hotchner." Spencer giggled.

Aaron groaned and said, "You'll be Reid-Hotchner too and so will Jack."

Spencer kissed the tip of Aaron's nose and said, "I guess we'll have news to tell the team tomorrow or should we wait and send them invitations."

"Invitations are good. Let them be surprised." Aaron said as he rolled his hips against Spencer's own arousal.

Two weeks later, Spencer helped Aaron up to the BAU. Aaron was still in the sling but the dressings were basic gauze pads and instructions to work on his range of motion. He came in with his jacket over his shoulders and Spencer close enough he could smell the soap he used. He could get very used to this and when Spencer went to go to his own desk Aaron leaned in close and said, "Thank you Spencer."

The team just grinned at how the two were acting and Rossi said from the top of the stairs, "Just kiss him Aaron so we can get to work."

Spencer bit his lip and Aaron grinned at the suggestion. He pressed his lips to Spencer's forehead and said against his skin, "We'll have to take longer lunches I think."

Spencer couldn't help the smile or the laugh and said, "We need to get to work." He pulled away from Aaron gently and Aaron nodded before he headed up to his office. Things were definitely about to get interesting around the BAU.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer Reid's phone rang at his desk and he answered, "Dr. Reid speaking."

Aaron glanced at his lover's desk, conveniently located just in his sight range in the bullpen, and he said, "You are looking rather handsome filling out your reports."

Spencer sputtered and said, "Not here Aaron."

Hotch chuckled as he watched his lover tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear and readjust his new silver rimmed glasses on his face. "Spencer you're the hottest thing in the bullpen especially when you're flustered." Aaron didn't know where the playfulness was coming from but he was enjoying Spencer flailing for control.

Spencer glanced up at Hotch's office and said quietly, "Don't move."

Aaron chuckled and said, "Not going anywhere."

The line went dead and a moment later his office door opened and closed. Spencer closed the blinds and turned the lock and made his way to his lover's chair. Aaron saw the determined look and he dropped his pen on his desk and found himself with a chair full of Spencer Reid. Their mouths stayed locked together in a deep kiss until Aaron's phone decided to ring on his desk. Aaron pulled out of one of the hottest kisses he ever been a part of and put his finger to his lips when Spencer pouted.

Aaron picked up his desk phone and said, "SSA Hotchner speaking."

"Mr. Hotchner, this is the school nurse Ms. Turner. Jack came to visit me and asked if he could call his dad at work. He said something about asking him a question about dehydration."

Aaron could hear the confusion in her voice and said, "Put Jack on the phone. I'll clear it up."

"Hey Dad."

"What's the matter Jack?"

"I'm not feeling well. My stomach isn't feeling well and I'm hot and I feel dehydrated."

Aaron knew Jack was spending a lot of time with Spencer using words like that and he asked, "Do you want to speak to Papa? He's right here."

"Can you come get me?" Jack asked quietly.

"Maybe Papa can come get you after you talk to him. I have to finish paperwork today."

"So Papa Spencer will be looking after me until you can come home too."

"Yeah. Here he is."

Aaron covered the receiver and kissed Spencer quickly. Then gave him the phone. "Hey Jack."

"Papa I'm feeling hot and dehydrated."

"Well it sounds like you might have a light fever and you're thirsty. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Let me talk to Ms. Turner."

"Okay Papa." After Spencer spoke to the nurse he hung Aaron's phone up.

"Looks like Jack picked up one of the mild stomach bugs. I'll take him home and when I can put him to bed, I'll finish my work so we have our evening free. Don't stay too late tonight."

Aaron pulled Spencer close and nuzzled his jaw and said, "I'll be home by six at the latest."

"I'll try and have dinner ready." Spencer said.

"I can get takeout when I'm coming home tonight."

"Dinner will be made. We eat enough takeout when we're out on cases."

"Okay baby." Aaron grinned as he kissed Spencer as Spencer moved away from Aaron's body and stood up.

Spencer straightened his hair out and readjusted his glasses before he left his lover's office so he could go get their son. He put his work in his bag and shut off his desk light before he headed towards the elevators. Derek noticed Spencer gathering things and he asked, "Where are you going in a hurry?"

"Jack's school called. Aaron has paperwork to finish and a meeting so I'm going to get Jack."

"Jessica not available?"

"Jack wants me and I can finish my papers when Jack's in bed."

"Becoming quite the family man aren't you." Derek commented.

Spencer shrugged and said with a wry grin, "I guess I am. Jack likes me."

"Good luck."

"Thank you." Spencer shouldered his work bag and left the offices.

Several hours later Aaron walked inside his and Spencer's home and found Spencer's and Jack's bags on the couch and two soup bowls on the breakfast table with a juice cup and a coffee cup - no dinner on the stove. Aaron went down the hall and peeked his head in Jack's room. Jack was sprawled across Spencer and Spencer had an arm around him so he didn't fall off the bed. The two were sound asleep so Aaron did the only thing he could of - he took a picture.

He went over to the bed and kissed Jack's forehead and Jack glanced up at him before snuggling back against Spencer's chest and falling back to sleep. The movement roused Spencer out of his nap and he laid Jack under his covers and gave him his favorite stuffed animal. Spencer ruffled Jack's hair and told him to get some rest and he slipped out of the room with Aaron right behind him.

Out in the living room, Spencer said, "Sorry. Fell asleep when I put him down for his nap."

"You needed rest too, ya know." Aaron grinned. "How's Jack?"

"He'll be his usual self tomorrow."

"Shall I order takeout just for tonight?" Aaron said as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist.

"Sure and I'll work on papers."

"That can wait until tomorrow. We were interrupted earlier." Aaron nuzzled Spencer's jaw and moved his mouth to his lover's earlobe.

"You know we have to make this quick. Jack's a light sleeper when he's not feeling well."

"I know. We'll just have to be quiet."

"So our room it is." Spencer said as he tugged Aaron up the stairs.


End file.
